


Deadly

by alenkoblr



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenkoblr/pseuds/alenkoblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina Hawke is an excellent fighter, and Fenris never fails to notice it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly

Fenris could watch her fight all day.

She moved with the speed of the bird of her namesake and the grace of a panther, and killed with an enviable efficiency. None escaped her flashing blades. She would fade from view, only to emerge and strike the killing blow from behind her unfortunate victims. Other times she would throw a flask, using the smoke and the confusion to quietly and cleanly finish her foes. It was her way to strike from the shadows against the unsuspecting, to flank and destroy, to distract and dispatch. Only Jaina could fight so elegantly. 

When she fought, she would focus her whole mind on the fray, ever mindful of those who fought by her side. No one had to fight more than they could handle; Hawke would be by their side in a wink, aiding them against their enemies. Distraction and deciet led the enemy away from her mage companions towards those who could fight them more easily. She would bolster them with rallying cries and all the healing salves she could carry. Nothing stood before her and lived when she could bring her companions to fight as a whole. With her in the lead, Fenris knew they could not fall to the men they faced.

Sometimes he wondered how she would fight if she had recieved the training he had. Would she still work to protect her friends in the heat of the fight? He imagined she would. He felt that she would fight like Aveline, defending those weaker than her with her life and her shield. Yes, she would use a shield, he mused; If she wore heavy armor that inhibited her movements, she would at least use her shield and her blade with finesse. He could picture her bashing aside foes and cutting them down if they dared touch her companions. She would not need to hide and strike when her foes were distracted if she had been trained like himself, but he wondered if she might do so regardless. In all things, Jaina acted with cunning and guile, and he knew the head-on approach was not to her taste.

"Fenris, on your flank!" Before he could react, Jaina leapt at him and shoved him aside just in time to avoid the arrow that whistled past her, far too close to her head for his liking. Uncorking a flask, she heaved it at the offending archer and it exploded in a burst of thick smoke. As Fenris cursed his inattention, she rushed into the smoke, and he heard a scream and a thud before she emerged again, coughing.

"I think that's the last of them." Jaina grinned at him, covered in blood and grime. "Aveline felled the other ones."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

"Don't sweat it," she said, waving a hand. "I didn't notice him either. Bloody bastard hid himself well enough."

He smiled at her briefly, then sighed. "You need a bath."

Her laughted pealed out across the Lowtown square, and he smiled again in spite of himself. She moved to the corpses to search for loose change, and he admired again the grace of her stride.

"You are very distracting, you know," he said to her, coming to stand beside her.

"Am I, now?" she said as she rose, a smile playing about her lips. "And how have I distracted you this time, hmm?"

"How have you not?" he murmured, hands finding her hips and pulling her closer. She twined her fingers into his hair and brought her lips to his.

A loud cough interrupted them, and Fenris pulled away, cheeks turning pink.

"If you two are finished, I suggest we call it a day." Varric approached them with a cheeky grin and an exaggerated swagger. "Bianca needs her beauty sleep, after all."  
Laughing, Jaina said, "And I need a bath. Badly."

"Seconded," said Aveline as she joined the group again. "Let's go home."

Home. Fenris thought of his dilapidated mansion, and then of her orderly one. He wasn't sure which was more home to him: the place he had claimed for himself from the clutches of his former master, or the place occupied by the woman he loved. Either way, he thought as they said their goodbyes to Varric and then Aveline, she'd had a hand in giving him the precious gift of a home.

"A copper for your thoughts?" Jaina nudged him with her elbow.

"Hmm?"

She smiled. "There's been something on your mind all evening, I'm sure. How else would you have missed the archer?"

"Ah. I was.. well, I was watching you."

"Watching me?"

He shrugged, embarrassed, and did not answer.

They walked like that in silence until they reached her door. She opened it and turned to him. "Care to stay for the evening? I'm sure you need a bath as much as I do..."

"Of course," he said, and followed her inside. 

It took him by surprise when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, but he couldn't say he was displeased. Distract and dispatch, he thought with a smile. It was truly her strategy in all things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Critiques are always welcome.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Stories like this will usually feature my canon!Hawke, Jaina, who is a somewhat pro-mage Rogue.


End file.
